


Kibana

by BabyChocoboAlchemist



Series: Operation: Protect and Love Hop [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Consensual, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Sexual Tension, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyChocoboAlchemist/pseuds/BabyChocoboAlchemist
Summary: “I...I really,reallylike you, Kibana. I mean, you’re always...you’re always so nice and amazing to me. You told me yourrealname, for Zacian’s sake! You said not even Lee knows what it is, but I do! That...that means everything to me! And I know, I know I’m just an idiotic, helpless kid, and I know you’ve got likemillionsof fans, but...but I can’t help it! I’mcrazyabout you, and-”COMPLETE! Post Pokemon Sword & Shield. Hop and Raihan ride Wyndon’s ferris wheel together, after the former loses a chance at the Championship Title to Victor. Raihan simply invites him out to cheer him up, the night before Hop sets out for the Isle of Armor, but things take the most unexpected turn.(Inspired by the most amazing Hop x Raihan fanfiction, The Burning Road by Hootax.)
Relationships: Hop/Kibana | Raihan
Series: Operation: Protect and Love Hop [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817446
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. A Ferris Wheel, a Name and a Wooloo

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for joining another one of my Pokemon adventures! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> This never would have been written if I hadn’t stumbled upon Hootax’s stories. I always knew Raihan was an incredibly cool, charismatic character-I just never envisioned him being shipped with anyone other than Leon. Hopefully I’m able to do the Gym Leader justice.
> 
> Once I found out Kibana is another one of Raihan’s names, I just _had_ to slip it into a story somehow, because it really is such a pretty name. Not to throw any dirt on the name ‘Raihan’-that name is pretty amazing too. But I always love it when male characters have names that carry a traditionally feminine touch to them. Kibana sounds like the name of a really beautiful flower. 
> 
> Stay safe, everyone. :)

For someone that lived for the thrill of Pokemon battles, Hop sure does have a low tolerance for ferris wheel rides. 

In his defense, though, he’s in close proximity to someone he has a pretty huge crush on. And when it comes to close proximity, they’re about five inches apart from each other. With a crush as big as Eternatus, and a heart that’s racing fifty miles a minute, Hop finds the ferris wheel ride anything but peaceful. Sure, they’re riding high above Wyndon, getting perfect views of the city adorned with lights, but that’s only making things worse. Sharing such glorious views of a beautiful city with that guy you adore? With your heart beating so loudly, you can swear a thousand Mudsdale are stomping as loudly as they can in your ears? Not the ingredients for a particularly relaxing night. Wooloo’s sitting in his lap, but the poor creature can’t do anything but reflect his trainer’s anxiousness back at him because they’re so high off the ground, Wooloo’s never been in a ferris wheel before and someone Hop cares deeply about is _right there-_

Just how did it come to this? What exactly led Hop to end up in the seat of a ferris wheel, sitting a breath away from one of Galar’s greatest Gym Leaders? The events leading up to that star-adorned night were a maddening blur. While clutching onto his old friend, Hop remembers losing the Championship to Victor. A brutal blow that was surely much worse than being smashed by an Onix. Sure, Leon’s brother found a new dream in the aftermath of said battle, but after carrying the same dream for so long, how could he _not_ mourn its loss? It’s impossible to keep his chest from feeling as heavy as the star-kissed cosmos. Several times throughout his journey, his spirits were ground into dust-the latest and greatest defeat coming at the hands of his friend Victor. Taking the path of a Pokemon Professor would keep him from dirtying his brother’s legacy, sure, and Victor’s now Galar’s Champion, but the sting of losing his first dream-in just a few seconds-remains strong. Cold and hard, as if the loss just happened a few seconds ago.

And then there’s Raihan. The Dragon-type Gym Leader. Galar’s glowing ball of finesse, fire and charisma. Hop doesn’t think much of him, no-he just carries Raihan’s League Cards in his pocket and marvels at them whenever he gets the chance. It’s not like Raihan’s that big of a deal or anything-he’s just a radiant, electric spell woven upon a hapless Professor-in-Training. A creature even more mystical than Zacian. Strange how someone so incredible can not only be real, but sitting _right_ next to him. Close enough to just reach out and _touch._ But why in the name of Rookidee’s claw was Raihan so close? Well, the two of them were on a date.

At least they were in Hop’s fantasies.

Raihan invited Hop out for a night out on the town. No Leon, no anything-it would be just the two of them, so Hop could get his mind off of losing the Championship. Not only that, but the Dragon-type Expert was intent on celebrating the younger trainer’s newfound dream. Sure, Wooloo’s owner was over-the-moon for a moment upon receiving the invitation, but then fears kicked into high gear. Leon and Raihan shared a powerful connection, one built on an intense rivalry and years of battle practice. Great, knowing the two of them could communicate without speaking to each other, but Hop feared Leon’s partner-in-crime saw him as nothing more than a miniature Leon. Being nothing more than his brother’s stand-in for the guy he had a crush on? Talk about bad luck. All fears of being seen as a smaller Leon were erased as soon as Raihan asked him to come to Wyndon alone, though. The friendship _he_ shared with Raihan stood on its own two legs-it wasn’t a substitute for anything at all. So the invitation made a few things clear: Raihan actually cared about _him,_ Hop, and not just Leon’s little brother. All of those times, all of those calls they spent chatting, talking about their Pokemon, talking about how Raihan wanted to crush Galar’s Unbeatable Champion-it was all real. Raihan _didn’t_ see him as a waste of time or space. Raihan-

“Hey, Bunny Rabbit. You hear a word I said?”

-looks about as irritated as an aggravated Nickit. 

Hop almost had Wooloo flying out of his arms the moment Raihan snapped him out of his thoughts. Returning the Pokemon to his chest, the younger trainer furiously shakes his head, hoping to shake off some of his stupidity. Star-kissed night, ferris wheel ride, the guy of his dreams-and he’s ruining all of it? Way to go. Pokemon Professors were supposed to be smart. He may still be in training, but he’s well on his way to becoming the worst Pokemon Professor of all. “Sorry about that, mate,” he fumbles, rubbing his little Pokemon’s head. There must be about twenty Mudsdale pounding the ground like nothing else inside of his ears. Luckily, before he can stumble over any more of his words, Raihan takes the baton. He puts on another one of his crafty smiles.

“Ah, never mind. You’re obviously _amazed_ by my blinding brilliance. Can’t fault you for that.”

For what has to be the twentieth time that hour, Hop’s heart skips a beat. He bows his head, almost burying his forehead in the top of Wooloo’s head, but his face is burning with shyness so fierce, it can’t _possibly_ be hidden. “No, but what I _can_ fault you for is inviting me out here,” Leon’s brother tells him, his voice small, fearful. 

“I know you were only trying to cheer me up, and I’m grateful, but...you could’ve just called me. I would’ve been happy to just _chat_ with you for a few minutes or something. I mean, you’re always so busy, and-”

Raihan’s chuckle sends Hop’s heart into a dozen somersaults. “Never too busy for you, Rabbit.” And again with the somersaults. A few cartwheels follow suit. But should such a brilliant, incredible Gym Leader be saying such things to a worthless ex-trainer? There’s definitely no shortage of fanboys and fangirls following him around. Shouldn’t he be riding a ferris wheel with one of them? Sure, they were pretty good friends, and Raihan’s one of the nicest guys around, but-

A hand, gentle and soothing, lands on top of his. Hop’s eyes meet a brilliantly beautiful set of blue eyes, fiery yet tranquil, worried. “Are you okay?” Leon’s friend asks him, his voice just as tranquil and tender as his eyes. And it is at that moment Hop realizes he’s teetering on the edge between earth and the heavens, peering right into what must be the two blue gateways to eternal bliss.

“Seems like I’m not doing anything but making you _uncomfortable._ And that’s not something I _ever_ want you to be around me.”

“No way,” a breathless Hop immediately pants. “That’s not it at all! I mean, I...well, I...never mind. You really _do_ make me uncomfortable. _Not_ in the way you’re thinking, though! I...well, I...I dunno.” What a thing for a future Pokemon Professor to say. He fumbles with Wooloo in his lap, peering up at his trainer quizzically, mentally racing to see if there’s anything he can do to help his owner. Hop’s mouth becomes as dry as sandpaper as he continues.

“I mean, you’re always so kind and so warm and...for a while, I was worried you only wanted to hang out with me because I reminded you of Lee.”

Raihan almost flies out of his seat in shock. _”What?!_ As if! Like I want to hang around someone that reminds me of bone-crushing defeat all of the time. Give me some credit, Hop! If I want to hang out with that smug, cocky jerk I’d just go hang out with him!”

“So I guess those photos on Lee’s Pokegram have nothing to do with _you_ then, huh?” a chuckling Hop asks, referring to his brother’s latest pictures of him hanging out with a certain Gym Leader. So much for all of those cute pictures taken at the Battle Cafe, and in the Wild Area. Despite feeling unbearably nervous, Hop can’t help but smile and laugh in the indignant trainer’s presence. Being around Raihan is very much like getting that first breath of fresh air after being imprisoned in an underground cave for a few decades.

“You’d never be seen _dead_ with him. And c’mon already, give Lee a break. He’s not even Champion any more-Vic is!”

“Fine with me,” Raihan smirks, folding his arms. “Just means he can’t rub any more of his victories in my face. No offense.”

“None taken,” Hop pretends to snarl, rolling his eyes. Wooloo begins to lightly bite his jacket-a clear show of contentment. Raihan, meanwhile, returns to his primary concern: Hop. 

“So what are you thinking _now?_ You’re not still thinking I see you as some sort of weird Leon clone, right?” 

“Nope, not any more. You calling me out here by myself made that clear. So thank you. Thank you for telling me to come alone, Rai.” Ack-the use of a nickname. A nickname that’s never before been used. Luckily, Raihan doesn’t see fit to have Hop turned into a human skewer. Instead he leans in towards the younger trainer, his blue eyes blazing through the night with fire that rivals Charizard’s. “So enough about that weirdo _Leon,_ then,” the Gym Leader demands, his voice soft, stern, electric and enchanting and _sweet Arceus does he HAVE to be so close WHY did he agree to ride a ferris wheel with him-_

“You’re off to the Isle of Armor tomorrow, right? Off on your first adventure as Professor Sonia’s assistant?”

“Y-y-y-yeah.” Again with the fumbling. “Um, Vic’s going too. I think. We’re probably gonna find a lot of amazing new Pokemon or something. I know it’s gonna be the best!” Unlike his attempts at a conversation. “I’m gonna miss you, though,” he adds, breathless, feeling as though a hundred Ponyta are stampeding inside of his chest. 

“We, um, we can still chat, right?”

Raihan leans in close enough for their foreheads to brush, making it impossible for Hop to breathe. “Who said we _can’t?”_

Hop’s heartbeat goes through the roof. Their foreheads are _still_ brushing against each other, they’re high among the thousands of stars, and he’s alone with the someone he believes to be the most beautiful creature in all of Galar. Even more so than Zamazenta. He has to be dreaming, right? There’s no way he managed to cross over into a realm in which the impossible becomes just as possible as breathing. It’s all a dream, all so close enough to reach out and kiss-

“Can I tell you something? Y’know, before you go?”

Hop almost flies out of the ferris wheel car from shock. Wooloo shrieks in surprise as he struggles to keep a grip on his friend’s chest, Hop fumbling around even more words all the while. “S-s-s-sure,” Leon’s brother stammers, hoping Raihan’s going to tell him what he’s been waiting to hear for _ages_ now but then again desperately hoping Raihan’s going to say something _else_ because if he says what Hop kinda sorta wants to hear, the latter may or may not survive the night. Seconds fall off the clock and are no different from minutes, Raihan lights up the night with another one of his smiles and _AND-_

“Kibana.”

“Huh?”

The Gym Leader’s smile illuminates the night like nothing else. “Kibana. My real name. A name no one else knows. I wanted you to have it before you left, you know? As a parting gift or whatever. But you can’t tell anyone about it-not a _soul._ After all, I’m Raihan, the tall, dark and handsome Gym Leader.”

Hop accidentally squeezes Wooloo so hard, the tiny creature being held against his chest bleats. And there must be at least a thousand Ponyta on a rampage inside of his ears now. 

“Hold on-Kibana? Then where did the name _‘Raihan’_ come from?!”

“From me,” Raihan responds, pounding his chest with a fist. “Who else? Only I could have come up with such a cool name for Galar’s coolest Gym Leader. Figured Kibana was too soft of a name, so I pulled something out of my hat. Pretty wicked, right?”

Hop’s voice is shrill. “And you told _me?_ I’m the only one that knows your real name?”

“Yep. So you better take good care of it, Rabbit, or else.” 

While the glint in Raihan’s eyes is definitely menacing, Hop has never felt anything but safe around Leon’s friend. Even now, with his heart ready to tear itself out of his chest, he feels unbelievably warm and safe around the Gym Leader. Even more so, now that he knows Raihan’s real name. A secret no one else is aware of.

Not even Leon.

“Kibana, huh?” Hop murmurs, head bowed, heart and blood racing, head spinning. He lifts his head with a small, nervous smile. While he’s even more skittish than a Bellsprout facing a Fire-type, he can’t keep awe from flowing into each of his words. “I like it. Kibana. It’s a _beautiful_ name.” He almost blurts out _’it’s just as beautiful as you are’_ but thankfully bites his tongue.

Raihan sighs, settling a palm against his forehead. “And that’s _exactly_ why I gave myself a stage name. ‘Beautiful’ isn’t something you kick ass and take names with. You’re not gonna tell anyone about it, right?”

“They won’t even be able to pry your name out of my cold, dead hands,” Hop assures him, shaking his head. “I’ll protect it with everything I’ve got. Promise. But why? Why tell only me? I mean, not even _Leon_ knows your name is really Kibana?”

“Nope,” is the older trainer’s immediate answer. He looks very much like a bored Liepard, sitting with his hands in his lap. “And he still won’t know, because I’m not telling him.”

“There’s something I need to tell you, too,” Hop begins, nuzzling his forehead against Wooloo’s head, heart racing at an even greater pace. By Zacian’s sword, if he doesn’t die from heart failure by the end of the night, he’ll call Leon and tell him ‘I love you, big brother’ a hundred times. Then he’ll call Victor to tell him the same thing.

“Before I go, I mean. There’s something I _really_ want you to know. But before I tell you...can I call you ‘Kibana’? I mean, while we’re up here?”

“Call me whatever you want, Hop.”

There goes his heart again, skipping another couple of beats. He throws his thoughts out onto the table, hoping they’re at least somewhat coherent, mind, heart and soul racing as though every inch of him is on fire-

“I...I really, _really_ like you, Kibana. I mean, you’re always...you’re always so nice and amazing to me. You told me your _real_ name, for Zacian’s sake! You said not even Lee knows what it is, but I do! That...that means everything to me! And I know, I know I’m just an idiotic, helpless kid, and I know you’ve got like _millions_ of fans, but...but I can’t help it! I’m _crazy_ about you, and-”

Hop can’t talk anymore because lips are pressed against his, gentle yet ravenous. Words become soft moans as a tongue darts into his mouth and hands cup his waist, just as primal and tender as the lips devouring him. Those firm but soft, loving hands slip underneath his jeans, Hop _swears_ he’s going to die from heart failure because _everything’s_ spinning completely out of control, and-

Their car begins to move. Not only that, but it lights up. Along with the rest of the sky. And Raihan, otherwise known as Kibana, gives Hop a toothy grin. “Looks like our little ride is about to come to an end,” the Gym Leader admits, his voice soft, husky. He turns back to Hop with eyes as soft as the night.

“You okay? Didn’t freak you out too much, did I?”

“I don’t really know how to answer that,” Leon’s brother responds immediately, fanning himself. “I mean, come on, the guy I’ve had, like, the BIGGEST crush on makes out with me in a ferris wheel? After sharing one of his deepest secrets with me? What am I supposed to say? ‘Yeah, no, I LOVED it’? Like what just happened TOTALLY isn’t a big deal at all. I mean, not like you can’t just go out and choose one of your many fanboys to hook up with, nooooo!”

Raihan’s eyes pierce the night with electric intensity.

“See, that’s the thing. I don’t want any of them, Bunny Rabbit. I want you. Only you. If I have to wait until you’re comfortable with hanging out with me like that, then so be it. I’ll wait. I’ll wait as long as you need me to. Wanna know why?” He settles an arm and his legs up on his side of the ferris wheel car, looking as though he’s merely lounging around at an interview.

“I want you to always feel like you’re home whenever you’re around me.”


	2. Finally Being Ready to Unite with the Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Lissen, sweet pea, if I wanted to bang your brother, I’d do it. But I’m here with _you._ Not Leon, not anyone else. You. Get it?”
> 
> A night in Raihan's hotel room unfolds, leading to a beautiful, bright future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone. Thank you for being here. :) Please stay safe and take good care of yourselves.

There have to be at least five hundred Ponyta pounding the inside of Hop’s chest, if not more.

Raihan’s words and actions ripple through the deep, pulsating waters of his mind as the night continues. He makes sure to keep his ever-faithful Wooloo close to his chest as the night unfolds, wanting a trusted friend on stand-by in the event he really does collapse from heart failure. _Someone_ has to let Leon know his little brother’s going to meet all of the Pokemon in the sky, right? Hop may be an inch away from death, considering where the night’s going-and where it went inside of their ferris wheel car. It wasn’t every day he had the guy of his dreams make out with him-all in the blink of an eye, too. After telling him his real name-a name no one else in all of Galar knew. Sure, it felt good. It felt _great._ It was an experience of cosmic proportions. But is he still in that dream? Has the night taken him far away from the reality he’s always known, and into something strange and unfamiliar? Exciting and electrifying? If the night ends, will he lose everything he felt?

Losing such magic is a possibility that drives knives deeper into Hop’s heart. He knows it’s getting late, but Leon, Sonia and his mother all know where he is. They know who he’s with. With Chairman Rose under lock and key, all immediate threats to Galar have a lid on them. So nothing left to do other than focus on his heart being seconds away from flying out of his chest. Doesn’t help that they’re walking straight into The Rose of the Rondelands, Wyndon’s conveniently beautiful, luxurious hotel Raihan _conveniently_ decided to book for the night they made out in a ferris wheel car. High among the stars. The Gym Leader decided he needed a change in scenery, and hadn’t yet spent a night in the Rose, so why not? And why not invite Hop up to his room? Nothing to be nervous about there! And if being calm means your heart has to be beating a thousand times a second, Hop passes the test with flying colors. But-

The night can’t end yet. He’ll go home to prepare for his trip to the Isle of Armor, but not yet. Not yet.

Raihan’s voice cuts through his thoughts like Urshifu’s claws, soft and radiant with concern. “Hey there, Rabbit. You okay? I know I’m breathtakingly stunning, but you’ve been lost in thought a few times tonight. If you’re worried about me trying anything else-”

Hop gasps, clutching his Wooloo to his chest. The Gym Leader’s standing at one of his hotel room’s windows and once again looks like an aggravated Nickit. He must’ve been saying something while Leon’s little brother was submerged in the muddy pool of his own mind. “No, no-I mean, it’s okay! _You’re_ okay. It’s not like I’m _afraid_ of you or anything. I know you’d never do anything to hurt me. You’re too awesome to do something like that. It’s just...well, can you _blame_ me? I’m in a super awesome hotel room with the guy I’ve had a crush on for, like, _ever!”_

There’s that fire in Raihan’s eyes again, piercing and bold. But there’s an abundance of warm patience, too, adding extra dollop of magic to eyes that were already ethereal. He approaches Hop slowly, always an intimidating figure but surprisingly gentle and soothing, all at once. “Lemme get something straight,” he begins. Wooloo jumps out of Hop’s arms and scurries onto the floor, knowing Raihan won’t try anything sleazy, having nothing less than complete faith in the older trainer. 

“You said you hadn’t really checked this place out before, so I thought you’d want to spend some time here. Thought we could check it out together. As tempting as it is, Bunny Rabbit, I _didn’t_ bring you up here to strip you naked and ram the brains out of your skull.”

Hop immediately suppresses the urge to say ‘I wouldn’t mind if you did’ and moves the conversation into another direction. He takes a seat on the nearby bed and releases Cinderace from his Pokeball, wanting Wooloo to have someone to play. The two Pokemon engage each other in a fast-paced game of tag while a new conversation unfolds between two trainers from different worlds.

“With you being a famous Gym Leader ‘n all, I’m surprised you’ve never been here. I would think, with you being a celebrity, you would’ve seen all there is to see in Galar.”

“Well, I wouldn’t say I’ve seen _everything,”_ Raihan purrs, sitting beside him, the quiet blaze of his eyes overtaking the night calm. The smile on his face, and the tone of his voice, cause Hop’s heart to skip what must be about a hundred beats. “I also wouldn’t say I spend my time checking out the sights, you know? Got too much on my plate. So many selfies of my gorgeous self to post, so many battles to prepare for. Gym Leaders, ah, we don’t have any time to take it easy.”

“So I guess tonight wasn’t a _complete_ waste of time then, huh?”

“Who said it was? When have I _ever_ been bothered by spending time with you?”

Blinking furiously, with a wide set of eyes and a wildly racing heart, Hop peers into the other’s blue eyes. Their foreheads brush against each other. Hop swears he can hear every last Ponyta in Galar pounding the earth as Raihan-no, _Kibana-_ peers straight into his soul, leaving him breathless, helpless, doubtful of the reality his feet are touching the earth in. Silence rushes into the room, Hop can hear and feel Kibana breathing-

“Am I making you uncomfortable?”

“No,” Hop responds immediately, closing his eyes, feeling as though he’s physically falling into a dimension in which reality makes absolutely no sense, and dreams are the new normal. Hands settle on his thighs, his heartbeat quickens-

“Don’t worry about hurting my feelings, Rabbit. If I _am_ making you uncomfortable, push me off. Lemme know. I’ll drop this and walk away. On my badge’s honor.

Everything becomes a dizzying, nauseating blur. His head’s spinning, those hands are slowly sliding up his thighs, it’s getting harder and harder to breathe because Kibana’s so close-

“You aren’t making me uncomfortable,” are the last words Hop can speak. Lips, soft, deep breaths and a rugged body overtake him, pressing his back against the bed. Gentle, trembling moans rise from the smaller trainer’s lips as kisses prance across his skin, each one tender yet ravenous, warm and fiery, leaving no stone unturned. Adrenaline rushes through him so fiercely, it’s nearly impossible to keep himself from vomiting, but that’s the _last_ thing he wants to do while Kibana’s kissing him, touching him, discovering him. 

Hop tries to talk, tries to assure the Gym Leader the night is turning out to be everything he has dreamt of, and more, but words come out as moans. The night becomes a sweaty, breathless, wet dimension of stars and dreams as hands slip beneath his jeans. Their eyes meet, Hop’s mouth becomes drier than the desert-

“I’m not gonna lie to you, Rabbit. I’m _glad_ you’re here. Glad you’re letting me do this. But if you want me to stop-”

Somehow, Hop manages to find his voice. “Don’t. Please. I just...why? Why are you...I’m not my brother! Wouldn’t you rather-”

“Not really,” Kibana admits, after cutting Hop off with another kiss. His hands cup the other’s backside and sit there, making it unbearably difficult for Hop to keep his heart from lunging into his throat because _holy Zacian, he’s NEVER been so nervous-_

“Lissen, sweet pea, if I wanted to bang your brother, I’d do it. But I’m here with _you._ Not Leon, not anyone else. You. Get it?”

“No,” Hop pants before Kibana’s lips overtake him again, making it impossible to breathe, to think, to do anything but fall deeper and deeper into a dream unlike any other. The night sky continues to erupt with stars beyond their hotel room’s windows as the Gym Leader continues to shower him in kisses, every touch merciless but gentle, powerful yet calm. Wooloo’s owner whimpers Raihan’s real name once, twice, three times before losing his voice altogether, covered in kisses and muscles and piercing warmth and-

 _What?_ A phone call?

Kibana curses under his breath and scrambles to answer his phone. Panting, with his hands about his heart, Hop watches and listens as he takes the call. It’s either someone that wants Raihan to sponsor them, or another rapid reporter, eager for the chance to speak with Galar’s glittering ball of charisma. And what happened to their Pokemon? They must’ve went back into their Pokeballs as soon as they saw what was going on. Or they’re hiding somewhere. They’re just fine-nothing to worry about there. “Sorry about that, Hop,” Kibana grumbles, palm about his forehead.

“Like I said-Gym Leaders never have it easy. Amazing I was even able to get tonight off.”

Hop opens his mouth to inquire about the nature of the call, but only a small whimper comes out. His voice is still missing, stolen by a set of warm, moist lips and firm hands. Those lips pepper his collarbone with kisses. “You’re really pretty, you know that?” a husky, sweet voice asks, infinitely warm, magical. 

“I’m really into you, Rabbit. Not gonna lie.”

“I’m really into you too,” comes the breathless response.

“So what do y’wanna do? Your call,” Kibana offers, then kisses the other’s hand. “I know it seems like that idiot on the phone interrupted us, but I was gonna ask if you wanted to stop anyway.”

“Is it because I’m still a kid?”

The warmth in Kibana’s voice makes Hop want to melt into his arms, never to know anything else. But the conversation’s taking a turn that’s causing his eyes to burn. “Yeah,” the Gym Leader admits. “Not saying you can’t think for yourself. You’ve been telling me you’re okay with me all night. But I’m not really interested in taking something you _won’t_ be able to get back. Yeah, you turn me on, muffin, but I don’t wanna hurt you. Plus, I don’t know how pissed your mum’s gonna get if she finds out about me.”

Hop fears his sentences aren’t making any sense, but he speaks his truth anyway. “You aren’t hurting me, and I _want_ her to know. I want Lee and Vic to know too. I mean, you and Wooloo are the greatest things to ever happen to me!”

Kibana frowns. “You’re putting me next to your _sheep?_ Seriously? Way to flatter a guy. The thing’s cute and everything, but-”

Hop bows his head and begins biting his fist, raising it to his mouth. “You know what I mean, Kibby.”

“Kibby? Look, I’m _trying_ to be respectful here, but if you’re gonna break out the cute nicknames, all bets are off the table. I’ll give you five seconds to leave my room, starting now.”

“No, look, _wait._ I...I mean, I’m...I don’t _want_ to wait, but...I _do_ want to wait. I...I want to become...you know, a boyfriend you can be proud of. I want...I want to become a new me. I don’t...I don’t think I’m ready to...you know...go all the way yet. Not yet. I know you’d never do anything to hurt me, and you really, really care about Lee, but...I’m...I mean, can we just do what we’ve been doing until I’m ready?”

Kibana’s laugh lightens Hop’s heart and lights up the night sky like a firework. “Sure, I’ve got no problem with that. Like I told you before, back on the ride, I want you to feel like you’re at home whenever I’m around. So if that means no going all the way until you’re ready, then whatever, I’m game. Besides, if that still means I get to do _this-”_ The Gym Leader lands a kiss on the other’s cheek. “Then let’s do this. But are you really comfortable with letting your mum and little pal know about us? About _me?”_

“I can’t believe we’re even having this discussion,” Hop groans, still breathless, head still spinning from disbelief. “Yeah, I mean I’m _totally_ comfortable with them finding out about you! I don’t want any reporters or whatever finding out about us, because they might think you’re kinda _weird_ for hanging out with a kid, but...wait, aren’t you worried about _Lee_ finding out too?”

Kibana’s facial expression once again reminds Hop of Liepard. “Nope,” is his immediate response. “As far as I’m concerned, that creep can kick rocks. Ha, wouldn’t _that_ be a trip. Me calling him up and telling him ‘hey, Lee, what’s up? Sorry you lost the Championship, and oh, by the way, I’m taking your little brother away from you’!”

Hop beats the laughing Dragon-type Gym Leader into submission with a pillow. A pillow war begins between the two of them, with Kibana launching his own counter-attacks against Hop’s deadly force, and doesn’t end until their pillows are in shambles on the floor. Fortunately, neither of them mind. 

They simply fall asleep in each other’s arms, with Cinderace and Wooloo safely tucked away in their Pokeballs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raihan offers to see Hop off before he leaves for the Isle of Armor, but Hop pleads with Raihan to stay behind, or else he’ll make leaving far too difficult. Before Hop leaves, though, the two of them announce their budding relationship to Hop’s mother, Victor, Sonia and then Leon through phone calls. Raihan assures the three of them he’ll never do _anything_ to hurt Hop, and will wait a decade if he has too for Hop to be completely comfortable with a physical relationship. Victor, Sonia and Hop’s mother merrily agree to their relationship, and continue about their way.
> 
> Raihan provides Leon with the same assurance-after an abundance of teasing, and elbow jabs from Hop. Leon ultimately agrees to their relationship, but vows to blast Raihan into the next decade if he even _thinks_ of making Hop cry. Hop tells Leon ‘thanks for always looking out for me, big bro’ at the end of the call.
> 
> So Hop and Victor go on their adventure on the Isle of Armor. Raihan continues being a Gym Leader, Leon continues working on the Battle Tower and teaching little Trainers-in-Waiting how to become the best trainers they can become-life continues to unfold happily and peacefully. Raihan and Hop communicate with each other through their Rotomphones, during Hop’s adventure. They continue to call each other while Raihan stays busy being Gym Leader, and Hop continues his studies as Sonia’s assistant. Raihan’s a bank of warm motivation and support for his boyfriend. Hop comforts Raihan after each of his losses, even though Raihan assures him losing isn’t a big deal.
> 
> They meet sometimes. Hop’s nervous beyond words, but Raihan’s mostly content with just hand-holding and giving Hop swift pecks on the cheek. One afternoon between the two of them gets particularly heavy-inside of Sonia’s lab-but Sonia walks in on them and ends the make-out session. Raihan, on no occasion, does anything to alarm Hop, to frighten Hop, or to make him feel as though he’s being forced into an uncomfortable situation.
> 
> Years pass, and a certain pair of trainers are still smitten with each other. Victor’s dating Hop’s brother, Sonia’s finally comfortable with her research and who she is as a person, and life’s looking even better than before. Raihan asks Professor Hop what he wants for his eighteenth birthday. Hop’s answer: ‘a night with you’. That night ends up being the night he tells Raihan he’s _finally_ ready. Their first intimate night together happens, Raihan announces his relationship with Professor Hop to the world, and two years later-
> 
> Professor Hop and Raihan, the Dragon-Type Gym Leader, tie the knot. They remain infatuated with each other for the rest of their days.
> 
> Hop still has Raihan’s very first League Card, and keeps it in his chest pocket. He only calls Raihan ‘Kibana’ when they’re making love and whispering sweet nothings to each other. Raihan still calls Hop ‘Rabbit’.


End file.
